The Fellowship has fallen/Just Yuna, Snowdrop and their cousins alone
Here is how The Fellowship fell in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Yuna felt sad, The Journals glowed blue in remorseful. Princess Yuna: (sighs when she was remorseful) Snowdrop: Yuna! Princess Yuna: (starts to think about Master Eon's advice) Yuna's memory: I wish the amulet had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened. Master Eon: (in Yuna's memory) So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. Princess Yuna: (in reality) I heard you, Master Eon. (hops on the rowboat) Snowdrop: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Snowdrop? Lilly? Twila? Nyx? Flurry Heart? Skyla? Armor Bride? Sweetie Heart? Scander? Britney Sweet? Edmond? Jeremiah? Sunrise? Sunlight? Jubilee? What're you all doing here? Snowdrop: Yuna! Wait for us! Princess Twila: We're coming with you, Yuna! Princess Skyla: Yuna! Please! Wait! Princess Yuna: Twila! Flurry Heart! Snowdrop can't fly while she's blind! Twila and Flurry Heart helped Snowdrop on Yuna's rowboat. Snowdrop: We need you, Yuna. Princess Twila: We're a team! Just us! Princess Flurry Heart: We got the Journals to safe from evil. Armor Bride: We're in this together. Princess Skyla: We're there for you no matter what! Princess Yuna: (shed her tears) Thank you, Guys! (hugged her friends, sister and cousins) Let's go. Meanwhile with Shrek and Company, They were regrouping. Shrek: Where're Yuna and the others? Golden Queen: I let Yuna go and the goblins took the little ones. Donkey: Say What!? Kayley: It's true, And Snowdrop, Lilly, Twila, Nyx, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Edmond, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Sunlight and Jubilee had escaped. Shrek: They must have gone with her! Prince Derek: Hurry! (preparing the rowboats) They're reaching the eastern shore! Cassim: It's no use, Derek. Prince Derek: You don't mean? Wolfgang: Her fate is no longer in our hands. Spyro: The Fellowship has failed. But that doesn't mean it'll be the end for her. John Smith: Spyro's right. We still held on to each other under any circumstances. Garrett: Maybe Yuna wanted us to do so, And we won't abandon any of her friends to torment to death. Shrek: And not if we have strength left. Puss in Boots: And leave all we can spare behind. Shrek: Are you up for a rescue mission, Donkey? Donkey: Oh yeah! Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Kitty and Humpty! Together with the Fellowship on a world of adventure! I'm Lovin' it! Spyro: Let's go! And so, They set out to rescue the rest of Yuna's friends. Meanwhile, Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla and Twila are on their way. Snowdrop: Are we going to be there soon? Princess Yuna: We will, Sister. Princess Skyla: I hope the others will find a safer road. Princess Twila: They'll look after each other. I just hope we'll see them again and be back home. Princess Yuna: I'm glad you're all with me. Unknowing to the Royal foals, Sméagol was following them far behind. Smeagol: (following them) To be continued Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225